


You wish you would disappear

by untitleddocument



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Writing, I like to destroy cronus mentally, Masturbation, Other, Sad, Self Harm, smut kind of, sorry - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitleddocument/pseuds/untitleddocument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hands trail down from your chest to your stomach. You bleakly trace over the scars, burns, and other marks that lay there. You don't flinch at the pain it causes to touch some of the still fresh wounds. You're used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wish you would disappear

    Your hands trail down from your chest to your stomach. You bleakly trace over the scars, burns, and other marks that lay there. You don't flinch at the pain it causes to touch some of the still fresh wounds. You're used to it. One of your hands trails almost unwillingly to your side, brushing against the small slits of gills that lay there. Your bulge stirs.

_Disgusting._

Your hand slowly makes it way down to your hips, as the other one rubs against your gills. Your nook throbs in anticipation. 

     _Hideous._ _  
_

    You wrap your hand around your bulge, causing a small gasp to escape from your lips. You quickly bite you tongue to stop any more noise from escaping. The entire situation is worse enough without having to hear your sounds. 

     _Pathetic._

     You start stroking and close your eyes. One hand betrays you and goes down to touch your nook. 

      _Stop._ _  
_

     You promised yourself you wouldn't. It's not supposed to be a part of you anymore. 

       _Loathsome._ _  
_

 You give in and rub your nook, biting down on your tongue so hard that you draw blood. Good, you deserve it. 

       _Faster._

You're already so close, so on the brink. 

       _God, get some self control you worthless piece of shit._

Your entire body tenses. 

       _Pathetic. Pathetic. Pathetic. No one could ever care about you, not like this. Everyone would be happier without you._ _  
_

You cum, spilling a disgusting violet color on  your hands. You wipe it on your sheets. Not like you're expecting company anyways. 

      _How gross._

You get up and look at the mirror, almost wincing at your appearance. Your horns have small indents in them, as if someone tried to hack them off. Your gills and fins are slightly maimed, and you have scars all over. You look awful. 

      _God, why won't you just disappear?_

You lay back down on your bed, and try to cry, but nothing comes out. You're numb. 

     Your name is Cronus Ampora, and you think you are absolutely  _disgusting._

       

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
